1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for closing a cable socket for connecting and branching cables, particularly telecommunication cables. The arrangement includes a longitudinally divided socket pipe and closing sections which each have an undercut and limit or border on the longitudinal division. The arrangement further includes a closure which engages in the undercuts and extends over the closing sections.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dovetail-like clamping rails with legs which extend conically toward each other are known in the art for closing longitudinally divided socket pipes. Such clamping rails are slid onto the closing sections which extend parallel to each other and border on the longitudinal division of the socket pipes. When the clamping rails are slid on from one side and from the other side of the socket pipe, the socket pipe is pulled together in the region of the longitudinal division because of the conically extending legs. Closing on the socket pipe is relatively cumbersome and difficult because the clamping rails are slid on manually, i.e., the clamping rails are slid on with one hand while the other hand tries to narrow as much as possible the longitudinal slot of the socket pipe which results from the longitudinal division. Moreover, the clamping rails which have been slid on must be tensioned axially relative to each other by means of a strap and tension lock in order to maintain the clamping rails in the assembled state. This arrangement is also cumbersome.